Just Be Yourself, Momoka!
by Nessa The Otaku
Summary: Momoka gets some ACTUAL advice about how to get Fuyuki, the question is: will she follow it? My attempt at a romance, turned out more humor, though. Rated T for mild language, and I'm paranoid.


**Here's another Sgt Frog fanfic! I like doing Sgt Frog fics because I can be the narrator! Oh, and I'm going to Beta a story by one of my friends, and I'm a character! How cool is that? Oh, again, I don't own Sgt Frog (or Keroro Gunso, as people who watched the subs know it) but that'd be froggin' awesome! This might turn out to be more of a friendship/romance story, though it probably will have plenty of humor, knowing me. ^_^ But it'll just be a sweet, innocent one though. Oh, and as a tip: read past my note at the end. There's usually some dialogue there between me and some of the characters.**

Momoka was having a bad day. Actually that is a huge understatement, she was having an emotional breakdown. Let's try to cheer her up!

**Hey, what's wrong? Is it Fuyuki again? Maybe you should move on, if it's only going to make you sad.**

Momoka gives me a death glare. "yes, I am crying because of Fuyuki, but that's none of your business, bitch! You probably want him for yourself! My love and I will be together if it's the last thing I do!" she slumps to the ground sobbing.

***puts hands up* hey, if it makes you feel better, I really don't feel anything towards Fuyuki, he's yours. Maybe you're just trying too hard, you should just be yourself instead of making elaborate schemes that always fail. Just tell him how you feel, and don't try to be something you're not. If he cares about you, he'll accept you for who you are.**

"Hey, who are you, anyway?"

***face palm* never mind, it doesn't matter.**

"Well thanks for the advice, but I think I'll ask Tamama, he's close enough to Keroro, so he definitely knows something about being near who you like!"

(In Tamama's room)

"What you need is something to make him notice you! You need to lose the innocent clothes, and unleash your inner bad girl!" Tamama starts drawing up punk outfits.

**Hmmm… I **_**do**_** like that plaid mini skirt with the chains, but don't you think this is going a little too far?**

Momoka turns to me, "what are you doing here? Oh, and I trust Tamama, he's bound to make me stand out to Fuyuki!" "Okay Momoka, ready to go shopping? Yays! I loooove shopping!"

**Okay… but I have a feeling this won't end well. But wow, Tamama has some good fashion sense…**

(A few days later)

Momoka sees Fuyuki at school, and runs up to him. She then remembers she shouldn't act so innocent and decides to lean on his shoulder. "Hey Fuyuki, how do you like my outfit?" she says in a sultry voice. "oh, hi Momoka, are you okay? You sound different." _He didn't even notice, I went to all this trouble for nothing. Great, just great. I'm going to strangle that blue pipsqueak when I get home… _**"**Oh, no I'm fine! Just excuse me for a moment…" she squeaks before running home, tears falling down her face.

~Back at the Nishizawa mansion~

**I'm starting to feel like saying "I told you so".**

"SHUT UP!" she screams "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

**Oh dear, did I just awaken Dark Momoka? I hope not. Hey, all you needed was to be yourself, instead you decided to do the **_**opposite**_** of what I told you. You decided to get his attention the wrong way. The only person you really have to blame is yourself.**

She sits there thoughtfully. "Maybe I should just stick to my usual schemes."

***face palm* then you've learned nothing. Well that was a waste of time and energy. *slaps with leek* WAKE UP! I've been trying to help you!**

Momoka holds her cheek, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR? AND WHY DID YOU USE A VEGETABLE?"

**THEN LISTEN TO ME! *****ahem* you don't need risqué clothes or a badass attitude to get a guy's attention. If it's meant to be, he won't need any of that to want to be with you. Just try it.**

"…I guess you may have a point." she shyly admits. "I'll go over to his house and I'll be myself."

**There we go! Now was that so hard?**

"BUT STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!"

(Later that day, Hinata residence)

Momoka shyly knocks at the door. "Oh, hey Momoka, come in." says Fuyuki as he answers the door. "Hi Fuyuki, I'm sorry about earlier today. I don't know what came over me." Fuyuki scratches the back of his head. "Oh, that's okay. It's good to know you're feeling better!"

(Awhile later, after some chatting)

"Hey Fuyuki?" Momoka asks, nervously twisting her hair. "Yeah, what is it? You look nervous." "Well… I just wanted to say…" _Stop blubbering, damn it! Telling a guy you like them shouldn't be this hard!_ "I-I just wanted to say… I really like you, Fuyuki!" Momoka fitfully curled into a ball, waiting for rejection. Fuyuki just looked a little uncomfortable. "O-okay, yeah, I guess I like you too. You're a little weird, but you're the only friend I've ever had, other than Keroro. You were my first _human_ friend."

**-_-' sorry, but she's also your **_**only**_** human friend. Just saying.**

_Damn narrator, being so cruel to my Fuyuki, so what if she has a point? She doesn't have to announce it to the world! But… he only said I was a friend…_ she was so devastated that she silently wept…. "Hey, why is she so sad? Was it something I said?"

**Uh… yeah, you could say that.**

"Oh wow, a disembodied voice! Are you a ghost?" he asked excitedly.

***face palm* No, I am not a ghost, you idiot! I'm a writer. I just happen to enjoy narrating this story. Uh… we should really get back to why Momoka's so sad… **_**jeez, can the guy take a hint?**_

"Oh, right… so why is she sad?" (Momoka hasn't heard any of this since she's gone into a deep depression due to her rejection.)

***sigh* Well, to be quite frank, she has a massive crush on you, which is why all of your special vacations funded by the Nishizawas always go haywire. They've all been schemes to make you fall in love with her. It really is a miracle you haven't noticed. It's pretty obvious.**

"Hey, are you calling me dumb? But whoa, I never thought a girl would like me, let alone Momoka…" Fuyuki says in a daze.

**See, I told you he was clueless!**

Fuyuki snaps out of his daze at those words, "So you _are _calling me dumb, but she really likes me, doesn't she?" he asks while turning seven shades darker than previously thought humanly possible. "What should I do? I only ever thought of her as a friend before, but I really like her, too!"

***face palm* just ask her out. Make that little she-devil- I mean angel's wish come true! She obviously looks past the fact that you're scrawny and not athletic (sorry Fuyuki fans!). She likes you for who you are, so don't feel nervous about her possibly not liking you because; come on, the girl's practically in a coma since you didn't say you were madly in love with her!**

"That's a good point. Okay, I'll do it." He gently shakes her, trying to wake her up, but… nothing happens. _Hmmm… maybe she needs CPR? It's worth a shot. _He lightly leans in, touches his lips to hers… and right as he's about to start pumping… "GAAAAAH! Fuyuki, what are you doing?" (yes, I know you start pumping first, but it'd suck if she ended up with broken ribs.) "AAAAH Momoka! I thought you needed CPR since you were passed out! I'm so sorry!"

***Ahem* aren't you forgetting something…?**

Fuyuki blushed even darker than before "Fuyuki, are you okay, do you have a fever?" "Uuuum… w-will you go out with me Momoka?" sadly he didn't get an answer until a few months later since all the stress put Momoka into a coma. Oh well, it was a nice ending, anyway.

**Soooo, that is my meager attempt at a romance fan fiction. It was an epic fail. I kind of ran out of ideas for the end, and I don't really write make out scenes, especially for characters as young as them *shudder* well, if anyone has any requests, you can write it in a comment. I prefer that you don't PM me, since I check comments often. Any and all help or feedback is appreciated. Oh, and the story with me as a character is by EvilOverlordofDarkness (previously known as Sergeant Major Kululu) I can't say when it'll be posted, but I'll mention it on my profile when it's done! ^_^**

**Me: I still can't believe he never got that she liked him, he's not that sharp for a master detective.**

**Natsumi: you got that right!**

**Fuyuki: hey, I can hear you guys, you know!**

**Natsumi: yeah, but no one cares. Besides, she has a point you know.**

**Me: thank you, Natsumi.**

**Fuyuki: *pouts in corner***

**Natsumi: *eye roll* get back here you big baby, and say goodbye to the readers! Like this *grabs his wrists and waves it* "buh-bye now!" **

**Fuyuki: *still sulking* bye~…**

**Me: remember to comment! Bye byes! ;)**


End file.
